Vengeance
by Deaths.RoseXo
Summary: Two American teens, with different walks of life, stumble upon the Death Note. Sweet, little Aurora wishes to use it for the greater good, while devilish Aero uses it to destroy her enemies. When a heart full of love and a heart full of hatred combine, which will win? Will the Death Note save them from themselves or become their demise? Ryuk/OC Warning: Cussing.
1. Preface: Little Black Book

**Disclaimer: **Neither Aj or I own Death Note, although the plot, Aero Wolf, and Aurora Mikinley are our creation.

**Author's Note: **This fan fiction is told from alternating P.O.V. My character is Aero Wolf. Aurora Mikinley is my good friend Ayanna Blackburn's (aka Aj) character. Though this begins as two separate stories, they both combine to create one intertwined story.  
Please comment! XD

**Preface: Little Black Book**

* * *

_**Aero**_

* * *

Finally, the final bell rings, announcing the official end to the school day. Everyone spills out into the over crowded hallway, excited to get the hell out of this place. Everyone but me, that is. I have no plans, no nice home to go to. Heaving my books into one arm, I enter the combination for my locker. Thankfully, it opens first try. Usually, the stupid thing never opens when I want it to. Something is wrong with it, but the bitch of a teacher I have for homeroom refuses to give me another one.

I dump off all the books I don't need, grab my loaded backpack, and head to the library. On my way, I cross paths with Riley Henson. Averting my eyes, I try to hurry past her without being noticed. Of course, I'm not so lucky.

"Hey, Aero. Whatcha doin'?" Her voice is falsely sweet and her over-glossed lips twist into a cruel smile.

"Nothing much," I mumble, trying to walk around her. She won't dare let me pass.

"Ahhh-Chewww!" She fake sneezes, spraying spit and a wad of gum into my face. Shocked, I can only stare open-mouthed as a shrill, wicked laugh comes from those nasty lips of hers. Embarrassed and unsure of what to do or say, I quickly run around her, and down the hall to the library. I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. I'm so overwhelmed with embarrassment and anger that tears begin to well up in my eyes. Fists clenched, I fight back the surge of emotion. All I have to do is drop off my books, go to work, then I get to go home and relax.

I dump the books into the return slot, then decide to glance around to see if there's anything in here that I haven't read yet. As I'm walking down a fiction section, I hear something plop behind me. It almost sounds like a fallen book, its landing muted by the carpet. Sure enough, there lies a black, leather bound book. I was certain that I hadn't knocked anything over, but I pick up the book anyway so I can find where it belongs.

* * *

_**Aurora**_

* * *

My name is Aurora Mikinley, Mexican born, Arizona raised; in the town of Buckeye to be exact. I was and still am, a major anime and music _otaku_ who actually enjoys school and sports. I used to have a nice, loving mother, though I know nothing about my father. Mom always said that he died honorably, protecting us. What really matters, though, is that I had my Mommy and that's all I ever needed. My mother was my everything. She provided me with a loving home, food, clothes, and love. Always love. Never, not even once, was my life filled with the poison of hatred or fear.

I have jet black hair that goes down to my waist, with light blue eyes. Weird, I know. What's even werider is that I'm a few shades tanner than both of my parent's snow-white complexion. Mother said that I'm just special, and its probably from generations and generations ago, before electronics were even thought of. "True beauty", she once whispered in my ear.

My Ma was a police officer, and she was well liked in our small, little town. One day, when I was just 13, that ended when she was hit by a car load of drunk teenagers. So, I was left all alone, but that's okay, though. I've always been a strong girl. I knew along with everybody else that I could take care of myself, even though I was just thirteen at the time. I was lucky enough to have a friend to stay with until I turned 16 in the summer and got emancipated. Now I'm legally considered a legal adult.

Everybody in the community knows that I'm responsible enough to live on my own, which helped to convince the judge to award me emancipation. Another factor that helps me to carry on, on my own, is my mother had left me a BIG savings account, knowing someday she won't be there to provide for me. She was such a good mother. She wouldn't be proud of the path I had chosen though... especially since...

I can never be able to see her _again_.

**"It could be eternally fatal _farewell_."- Luka Megurine.**

* * *

_**Aero**_

* * *

"Death Note" is the title on the cover. Taking a good look at the book out of curiosity, something about it seems strange. There is no title on the spine, no description on the back, no library sticker, and nowhere is there an author's name. Burning with confusion and curiosity, I open the book to the first page.

_Death __Note_

_How __to __use __it_

_I_

_The __human __whose __name __is __written __in __this __note __shall __die__._

I read the first line over again in my head. _The __human __whose __name __is __written __in __this __note __shall __die__. _What kind of book is this?

_**Riiinnggg**__**! **__**Riiiinngggg**__**!**_

My phone goes off, pulling me away from my thoughts of the book.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aero, we need you to work a few extra hours tonight." It's my boss. I tell her that it's fine and that I'm on my way. Glancing at my watch, I realize that I missed the bus, which means I better hurry on home and get my bike so I won't be late. I look at the book for a little while before shoving it into my bag. Interest and curiosity tells me that I'll examine it better when I get a chance.

* * *

_**Aurora**_

* * *

God damn it! I'm going to be late! As much as I love the rain, it's pissing me off. If you have never tried running, or even walking, in the desert during a rain rain storm, the ground becomes all muddy and slick.

"Fuck!" I scream as I fall, landing with a hard thud. I look up after laying there for a few minutes, regaining my breath, right in front of me is this little black notebook. Reaching for it, I suddenly remember that I'm in a hurry. I gab for the notebook, stuffing it into my Black Butler shoulder bag, and take off. Good thing I took up cross country, or I wouldn't be able to make the distance to the school from my house. Its a good two miles or so.

Yes! I made it with a few minutes to spare. Breathing in and out, I take a look down, sighing dramatically at my appearance. I just had to choose white, didn't I? Now, you can see my pretty purple bra with cute little white swrily designs on it. I walk towards my English teacher, grateful for the fact that she's a she and not a he.

"Ms.B, may i got to the locker room and change?" I ask.

She looks up from her paper work and nods. "Hurry back. I'll wait five minutes before I start class."

This why she's my favorite teacher. Smiling and nodding, I race out the room, with a few whistles as I run. I can't help my decent breast size, though they get in the way a lot when I cosplay guys. Changing into gym shorts and a tank top, I go to the showers and throw my wet clothes on the wall (unlike the boys, we don't prank each other by stealing clothes. Damn, I'm so happy about that as of this moment). When I'm done with tying my shoes, I remember the black notebook I picked up on the way to school. Opening my bag, I see the title and pause. "Death Note" is written across the top. I check the front, back and spine. No author, no nothing but what's written on the front. Hesitating, I open the book.

_Death __Note_

_How __to __use __it_

_1_

_The __human __whose __name __is __written __in __here __shall __die__._

My eyes widen.

"The fuck is this?" The first bell rings, pulling my attention away from the little black book. I shove this, this, whatever the fuck it is, in my bag and hurry back to class, the words echoing through my head: The human whose name is written in here shall _die_.

**"Why did she have to leave it all alone ?"-Luka Mergurine**


	2. Taking Notes

**Disclaimer:** Neither Aj or I own Death Note, however, Aurora and Aero are our original characters.

**Author's Note:**_ HUGE_ thanks to Aj for writing Aurora's POV! This is the first Fanfiction she has ever worked on, so PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 1: Taking Notes**

* * *

_**Aurora**_

* * *

Sitting in Science, I try so hard to focus. _The __human __whose __name __written __in __this __note __shall __**die**__**.**_ What the hell? What kind of cruel, twisted joke is this? I turn to check the time on the clock in the back of the room, but, instead, I see that my classmate is pointing up front. Snapping my attention back to the teacher, I see that Mr. Z is staring at me.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mikinley, if you're done staring into space, are you ready to answer my question?" Well, that certainly gets me back on track. I've never been called out like that by a teacher before. It literally has _never_ happened before in my _life_.

_**Ding ****Dong ****Ding ****Dong**._ The bell sounds like a grandfather clock, but at this moment, I don't care. All I want is to get home and examine that book.

* * *

_**Aero**_

* * *

I collapse into the seat with an exasperated sigh. Thankfully, I'm on break, which means I have time for a hurried dinner. Turkey and cheese on a stale roll. Yum. Just as I'm about to take my first bite, Cindy, a fellow worker, comes over.

"Aero, you need to clean out the lady's room." She stands over me, mop in hand. While Cindy might not be my boss, she's the boss's son's girlfriend. She obviously has some pull around here. Whatever she doesn't want to do, she dumps on everyone else, usually me. It's not worth even mentioning to my boss since he'll either defend her or say that he'll have a talk with her, which never happens.

"Fine, just let me finish my sandwich." There goes half my break. Cindy walks outside to make a call, that lazy bitch.

* * *

_**Aurora**_

* * *

"A.M. wait up!" shouts my breathless best friend, Michelle.

"P.M. whats up?" I ask, uninterested. Obviously not taking the hint, she continues to talk. While she goes on and on, I think back to how the "A.M., P.M" days began.

Our nicknames came about one day while driving past the actual gas station named AM/PM.

"Oh, I'm so calling you A.M. now!", said the random thirteen year old on the way back to my house on the day of my mother's burial.

"What are you talking about now, Michelle?" I asked so tiredly. I didn't want to talk about something stupid, especially after just _burying_ my mother. Burying my _mother__, _something that is still painful to think about, even now.

"Well, your initials are A.M., and if you put Paige in front of Michelle, you got P.M. I like it, so therefore, you are now A.M. in my eyes." Of course I gave out a long, dramatic sigh, but eventually the nicknames grew on me. Good ol' Michelle, I honestly don't know where I would be without her and her family.

* * *

___**Aero**_

* * *

Digging through my bag, I pull out the book that I found in the library, Death Note. I was planning on reading it more thoroughly once I finished eating, but now I don't have that extra time. I flip open to the first page and reread the first line of white on black text.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

I read the rest of the page:

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and 40 seconds._

* * *

_**Aurora**_

* * *

"—so I was like 'no way' and he was like 'yes way!' So, Andrew and I are officially dating! Can you believe it? Me, of all people, dating the hottest stud muffin in the school!" finished P.M.

I smile like always do and say the usual, "Hooray for my P.M! But I have to go home now, besides there's your parents."

Sure enough, they're sitting there in their nice, black Camaro with an excited child running their way. Smiling and waving towards them, I turn on my heel and began to walk in the opposite direction. They learned years ago not to even ask if I needed a ride home; I enjoy walking. Besides, I need to be alone for my next discovery.

Not so long after, I'm in front of the nicely trimmed lawn with different colored tulips on each side of the path leading towards the door. I managed to to take care of this after all these years. Sighing, I go through the front door, sitting my bag on the table that's right next to the door. I grab the notebook and go into my military-neat living room—Mother would be oh so proud. Grabbing a pencil, I flip back to the page where chapter one was.

_Death Note_

_How to use it_

_II_

_This note shall become the property of the human world once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death._

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell._

* * *

_**Aero**_

* * *

I scoff at the words. Skipping a few pages, I find white, lined paper. Humoring myself, I grab a pen from my bag and write out Cindy's full name on the first line. _She's such a pain in the ass, I doubt anyone will miss her_, I think to myself. Smiling, I close the notebook and put my pen back into my bag. Like it would really happen.

Outside, I see Cindy grasp her chest with an expression of pain on her face before she just drops to the ground. Shocked, I can only sit there, staring at her limp form. I open the notebook again, rereading the fourth line.

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

Instead of being horrified, like I probably should be, I find myself smiling cruelly. It actually happened_. It's just some kind of coincidence._ I tell myself, but curiosity takes over and I open the book to the page that Cindy's name is written. Just under her name, I write my boss's name, Dean Harrold. I glance over to where he's talking to a customer and watch to see if anything happens. After forty seconds, he too grips his chest in pain before collapsing to the ground. I find myself smiling even more.

I look down to the Death Note, reading the first page yet again.

"How many times are you going to read and write names before you believe it?" A husky, male voice asks, pulling my attention away from the book. Annoyed, I look up.

Towering over me is a huge, terrifying creature. It's face is pasty white with black lips that spread into a sinister ear-to-ear smile, razor-sharp teeth lurking just beneath. My heart thunders in my ears, threatening to hammer right through my chest.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****!"** A blood-curdling scream escapes through my lips, and I push back in my chair so hard that it tips over instead of sliding. Death Note clenched in hand, I scramble to my feet, running towards the door behind me. "Get away from me!" I screech at the horrific creature as I flee.

* * *

_**Aurora**_

* * *

"Pfft, this is some pure bullshit. I will prove it." I said to myself. Flipping the television to a random religious channel, I choose the annoying girl who does the stupid-ified version of the Bible portion... thing.

Elizabeth Turner. There, no S_himigami_ or anything. The bitch is still going on and on and—

"Sorry for this interruption, but our sister has just suffered from a heart attack. Prayers are welcomed as she goes home to our Father. "

I turn off the television and just sit there.

"So you figured it out. Took you long enough."

Oh. Fuck. All. Types. Of. Duck. Turning my head around, I see the tallest, most bizarre looking thing in world.

"Why you lookin' at me like that?" It says.

I let out a nice, hearty scream.

_**"****If ****I ****was ****God****, ****what ****would ****I ****change**_**_?"_- ****Natalia ****Kills**


End file.
